The Walls
The Walls is the eighth episode of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Summary A young boy named Jeffrey moves into a new house with his family, only to discover that someone or something is living behind the walls of the new home. Plot Jeffrey and his family have just moved into a new house. While the movers are moving things into the house, Jeffrey meets a neighborhood kid named Chuck. Chuck tells him that the old man who used to live there died. The first night there, Jeffrey wakes up in the middle of the night to see something under his bed. When he tells his parents, his dad goes and looks but finds nothing out of the ordinary. Jeffrey reluctantly goes back to bed. While asleep, something comes into his room and takes his bedside light. The next morning, his parents tell him that his mom's clothing line will now be carried by a boutique and his dad just found out he would be getting a company car. Jeffrey asks his parents if they had any idea who had lived in the house before them but his parents tell him they don't know and ask why he is interested in knowing. Jeffrey tells them that a kid from the neighborhood told him that the pervious owner had died and there was something wrong with the house. His dad tells him that the kid was just trying to scare him. His mom then asks if he would want chocolate cake to which Jeffrey agrees. Later that day, Chuck tells Jeffrey that the old man who used to live there had lots of sugar that he fed to the walls. If he didn't, terrible things would happen. Two weeks later they found his stone cold body lying in sugar. Back in his room, Jeffrey hears something in the walls and follows it through the house until his dad asks what he's doing. Jeffrey says he heard something in the walls. His dad listens as well but doesn't hear anything and blames the house. His mom, who has just walked into the room with the laundry basket, asks if everything is fine. Sean tells her that everything is fine and she moves on into Jeffrey's bedroom. Jeffrey's dad tells him the sometimes squirrels or raccoons can get into the walls but find a way to get out. His mom than walks into the room with the almost empty cake stand in hand. She tells them she found it in Jeffrey's closet and blames him for eating it. Jeffrey gets mad, saying that he didn't eat the cake and he doesn't want to pretend to he wants to live in a new house he goes into his room and slams the door. While in his room the walls start making noise again. Jeffrey finds a hole in his wall and looks in it just in time to see one of his belongings that disappeared. He starts cutting through the walls but soon has something grab him and try to pull him through the wall. Something then tells him that if he tells anyone about the creature, it will "take" his parents. The creature lets go just in time for Jeffrey's parents to come into his bedroom. Jeffrey lies and tells them he is okay. He proceeds to tell them that he loves the new house. The next morning while trying to get the syrup, the creature grabs it and wouldn't let Jeffrey have it back. Jeffrey tells his parents that they are out and decides to run to the market to get some more. On his way home, he meets Chuck and tells him what happened. They put motor oil in the newly bought syrup and Jeffrey returns home. His dad, who saw him talking to Chuck, is happy he is making friends. Sean tries to take the new syrup from Jeffrey but Jeffery tries to take it. They accidentally break the bottle and Sean goes to get the dustpan. The creature then comes to the vent and demands more syrup. Jeffrey goes back over to Chuck's house to tell him that the plan didn't work. They go through some books and find that the creature is a kelmit. Chuck gets bug bombs and the boys return to Jeffrey's house. They find a secret passage way and Jeffrey makes his way through it. He finds his missing stuff but before he can investigate more, the kelmit finds him. Jeffrey gives it the syrup and asks if it will be his friend. The kelmit ignores Jeffrey and demands for more syrup but Jeffrey sprays him with the bug bomb and runs away from the kelmit. With the kelmit following, he runs until he reaches Chuck. Chuck and Jeffrey call for help until Sean and Anna come. Sean turns on the light and the kelmit cries out in horror. Sean then pulls the kelmit out from the closet and tries to calm it down. Chuck then tells Jeffrey that he must leave and runs from the room. Anna turns off the lights and gives the kelmit syrup. Jeffrey then starts screaming to get the kelmit out of the house. He is surprised to find out that his parents knew about the creature when they bought the house (and that the old man who allegedly died at the hands of the klemit was actually just very old. He was 114 years old and had a 29-year-old girlfriend). Sean and Anna tell him that kelmits bring the people who know about them good luck. But Jeffrey doesn't believe them, saying nothing good has happened to him, only his parents have been lucky. He blackmails them into letting him have a sleepover with Chuck. His parents are forced to sleep and Jeffrey's bed and the kelmit keeps them up by demanding more syrup. Cast * Bobby Coleman as Jeffrey * Cameron Bancroft as Sean * Gina Holden as Anna * Cruz Hurley as Chuck * Matt Phillips as The Klemit Image Gallery/Video(s) Thewalls05.jpg|Gina Holden (Anna) and the kelmit on the set. Thewalls03.jpg|The Kelmit comes out of its hiding place. Thewalls02.jpg|Sean reassures Jeffrey that there is nothing under his bed. Thewalls01.jpg|Bobby Coleman (Jeffrey) looking under his characters bed to make sure nothings there. 149157 164227880281392 160409627329884 274525 7732916 n.jpg|Sean and Anna feeding The Klemit. TheWalls01.jpg Trivia * The ending is neither beneficial or has a twist; it's more along the lines of poetic justice, given the parents now know how annoying the Klemit has been to their son by begging for syrup constantly at night, putting them in his shoes for once. Video(s) No Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1